Romeo and Juliet  Taemin SHINee & Minzy 2NE1
by kwonjirinlee
Summary: This fanfic is based on Georg Benda's version of Romeo and Juliet. So this one has a happy ending. I didn't like the original because they killed themselves. It's about Taemin of SHINee and Minzy of 2NE1. Keke


**This is a Taemin-Minzy fanfic based on Georg Benda's version of Romeo and Juliet. This one has a happy ending. I didn't like the Shakespeare version because they killed themselves. Eef. So, enjoy.**

* * *

"Shut up Taeyeon! Just because you're so 'pretty', doesn't mean I have to be!"

"Shut up! You're just jealous!"

"Of what? Men wanting you girls to strip yourselves in front of them? No thank you!"

CL unni sneered. Taeyeon sshi sneered back. "Stop it! If you are going to fight again, I swear, you girls will be banned from performing here again!" The executive producer of SBS Inkigayo intervenes. Thank God. I groan. CL unni turns to her heel and walks away, me hot on her tail. After we exit the room a loud scoff was heard, and a "Taeyeon is a diva" remark from one of B2ST's members.

This is a day in the life of Gong Min Ji, multi-lingual, multi-talented (?) idol girl group member. That's me. The YG-SM rivalry has been going on way before I even got signed. The reason? I have no idea.

* * *

As soon as we arrive in the YG-Life building, we were called into the office. I don't know about them, but I seriously am trying my hardest. My eyes widen in shock as we enter the office. Leo Jung is standing right there, looking at me like a love-sick douche. Oh how I loathe him. "I want to be Gong Minji's boyfriend." He blurts out. Aniyo, please Papa YG, Aniyo. "I'm sorry Leo-sshi, but Minji is still under aged according to YG Entertainment's standards. We certainly cannot allow you to take the four-challenge test." He replies. Thank you! "But," he adds. Oh no, there's a but. "You are free to come to tonight's YG Entertainment Anniversary Dinner, if you'd like." My eyes went totally wide. I wanted to scream no, but my voice was totally off. I just stormed off, something which I haven't done before.

As soon as I exit the room, YG-papa's girlfriend Lee Eun-ju and Nanny Choi keep telling me to say yes. "Come on, Min Ji. He's hot." Eun-ju unni says. "And if you say yes, I heard that you are going to get your solo album." Nanny Choi tries bribing me. I stop in my tracks, turned around and saw their hopeful faces. I sucked up and told them, "Eun-ju unni, Nanny Choi, I'm sorry. I just don't like him. And anyway, if I do get my own solo album, I'll turn out like Park Bom unni and 'regret going solo and realizing that there is a very big impact without the other members'." I said, quoting Bommie unni on one of her interviews. I walked away, leaving them stunned.

* * *

"Taemin! Wassup?" Onew hyung asks cheerfully. "Nothing, everything's down." I answer, sadness filling my voice. "That's not the Taemin we know, what's going on?" Minho hyung presses. "It's this girl. She's so gorgeous. She's fly. She's cute." I explained, and then I sigh. "Wait, who's gorgeous, fly and cute?" Onew hyung asks, chuckling. "She's from YG. Her name is Heo Yi Jae. Hyung she's divine!" I said, sitting up. "Hey, dude, there's this party in YG for their fourteenth anniversary. You guys should totally go. You know, look for her." Minho hyung encouraged. "Minho hyung, that's perfect!" I stood up and rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear tonight. "So any of you guys coming?" I asked. "I'm so coming with. I heard Yoo Inna is from YG too." Onew hyung answered enthusiastically. "Not me. I'm off to the baptism of my little nephew. See ya in three days." He said and left the room. Onew hyung then excuses himself to find something for him too. I'm so gonna impress Yi Jae.

* * *

"But unni! Please!" I whined. "Minji! No!" Bommie unni is so mean. "Come on!" I whined again. We're standing by the door of the cafeteria, wearing annoying skimpy dresses, but secretly I was wearing a purple dress shirt and hot pink leggings underneath a black shimmering dress and black stilettos that I secretly loathe. Suddenly someone shouted at us, "Ero Minji!" it was Choi Dong-Wook oppa, a.k.a. Se7en. "Dong-Wook! Do NOT shout inappropriate things here!" Bommie unni scolded. Then Jiyong oppa came to us, "I'm so bad bad, but I'm so good good…" singing my lines, and making fun of my dance. "Jiyong oppa! Stand up straight!" CL unni arrived. He then stood up as if he was one of the military men guarding the Korean Boundary. Bommie unni giggled. You're probably wondering where Dara unni is. She's off with her best friend, actress Goo Hye Sun unni. "Leader, can I please go home? Or at least stay in the practice room?" I asked CL unni. "Well…" she started, then Bommie unni interrupted, "Chae Rin, no. If you let her go, she's going to run away and come back after three days." She said, glaring at me. "Like the time when you finished promoting Please Don't Go and didn't bring any awards home." She added. "Oh no, she mentioned it," CL unni whispered, and then she clutched my arm, "Minji, why don't we go together, you know, for safety purposes? Come on, let's go," she says, dragging me along. "Oh no you're not." Jiyong oppa pulled CL unni's wrist, then from my peripheral vision, I think she blushed at the action. I started to whine again. "Oh, Minji get a hold of yourself!" Bommie unni snapped. I stormed off again, second time today. Suddenly I bumped into someone and stepped on their foot. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I frantically said. "Are you alright?" I asked. He didn't answer. I saw that the conference room was right across us. I dragged him in there and let him sit down. Somehow the boy looked familiar. "I'm sorry if I may creep you out, but you look kind of familiar…" I trailed off. "Does Noona neomu yeppeo sound familiar?" he asked. I started thinking briefly, then as if a huge light bulb lit, I remembered. "Oh my gosh, Lee Taemin sunbaenim! I'm so sorry!" I rushed to his side. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. "I don't know!" he snapped. "The unnis were right about pretty boys." I mumbled. "I'm sorry, what?" he pressed. "I said, if ever you need help, don't come looking for me." I said simply and stood up and went for the door, but he pulled my wrist. "I'm sorry. We're getting on the wrong side of the introduction road, aren't we?" He joked. I frowned. "I'm Lee Taemin, from the boy band SHINee of SM Entertainment-" he introduced himself, but I cut him off, "SM Entertainment? You're not supposed to be here!" I exclaimed. "I know. But uh, we got invited." He explained, but something tells me it was a lie, and it was just the back of my head, so I didn't fully believe it. "Yeah, I'm gonna pretend I bought that." I joked. We spent half the time healing his foot talking about our lives that I almost knew who he was. Or just the half of it. Suddenly the door opened. "Minji, I've been looking all over the building for you! Come on, dinner is served." Nanny Choi complained. I flashed him a smile then I left, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

After Minji left the room, it felt… silent. Too silent. I tried to stand up but I collapsed down the chairs. "Shit." I cursed. Then I started to think about Yi Jae. I'm so gonna embarrass myself. I saw her face in my head but suddenly it stopped. Minji's face came on. I started to think it through. Yi Jae? It felt empty. Minji? Tingly, fuzzy, warm. I'M IN LOVE WITH MINJI? Aigoo… I just wish her nanny didn't come to take her away, I could've kissed her. Or ask where she lived. Or her number. I feel regret already.

* * *

"So dude, did you see Yi Jae?" Onew hyung asked. "No." I answered simply. "WHAT? We went to that dreadful place for nothing?" he yelled. "No." I answered again. "So what did you do?" he asked sternly. "I talked."

"With who?"

"This girl."

"Who's this girl?"

"2NE1."

"Which one?"

"Gong Minji."

"Dude, you fell in love with a country girl?"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now shut up."

"So you got her digits?" he asked. I groaned. "No." I answered again. He smacked my head upward. "Dude, you're worthless!" he yelled. "Well I'm sorry for trying to heal my foot because she stepped my foot!" I yelled back. He looked taken aback, then he shut up. Twenty minutes of walking, he started to talk. "Gimme your phone." He ordered. "What?" I was confused. "Just gimme your phone!" he yelled. I hand him my LG Optimus. Then a voice came from my phone. "Hello? Operator speaking, how can I help you?" The phone said. "Uh, can I ask for 2NE1's address?" Onew hyung said to the phone. My eyes widen. "Hyung, give me my phone back!" I whisper-yelled. "I'm sorry, I must know who you are before I tell you." The operator said. "It's Onew from SHINee." He said. "Please don't joke around sir." The operator said. From my guess Onew hyung was insulted. "I'm telling you the truth! Leader of SHINee!" He yelled then we heard a smacking noise, then a "you idiot! It's Lee Taemin's phone!" from the other line. "I'm very for doubting you sir. Just give us a minute." Then there was this typing sound. A few minutes later he hung up with a big smile on his face. "Guess who's going to the 2NE1 dorms?" I smile slightly. We boarded a taxi with a guy who was very nice to us by saying that his daughter was a big fan and he let us sign a notebook. I love fans. As soon as I got down, Onew hyung boarded the taxi again. "Where are you going?" I asked. Hopefully not home. "You're on your own, maknae! Later!" then the taxi drove off.

* * *

"Is everything okay? You've been sighing lately." CL unni asks. "I met this kid."

"Who?"

"Lee Taemin."

"From SHINee?"

"Uh-huh."

"How did he get in?"

"I have no idea. But he said they were invited."

"That's impossible. The only one invited was Leo Jung."

"I just pretended like I bought it. Besides, he's a terrible liar."

"How would you know? You barely know him."

"He blinked four times a normal person would blink in one minute."

We paused for a bit because we heard a pair of shoes step on the terrace. But then we continued.

"You like him don't you?"

"Who?"

"That Pretty Boy SHINee kid."

"No. And he has a name unni!"

"I rest my case; you are in love with him."

"How do you know?"

"You said that he has a name."

"Hmph."

"So?"

"Okay fine. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Lee Taemin of SHINee."

"Don't forget Certified Pretty Boy."

"Unni!"

"What, it's true!"

"Unni, what do I do? I can't fall in love with an SM kid."

"Minji, it's fine if you fall in love with an SM kid who is willing to insist on Papa YG to let him take the four-challenge test. If he's willing to fight for you, then so help him God he will get you."

"Thanks unni, you are totally awesome." I groan, then CL unni chuckles. "I know. Don't rub it in." she arrogantly said. She then left the room since a re-run of Invincible Youth was on. "Am I the only one in the world who doesn't like Invincible Youth?" I yelled. "I don't." a familiar voice came from the terrace.

* * *

"Taemin?" she asked. "Hi." He simply said. "What are you doing here? You're gonna get caught!" she exclaimed. "Don't care." He said. "Is your foot alright?" she inquired. "Yeah, it's fine now." He answered. "Well uh-" she started, but then he pulled the back of her head and her waist and kissed her. They pulled away. "You're probably going to hate me after you gain consciousness." He stated. She put her arms around her neck then kissed him again. She was going to pull away but Taemin then pressed her to the wall. A few seconds later they pulled away. "Sorry." He meekly said. "It's fine." She answered, smiling. "MINJI?" Dara shouted. "Hide!" she whispered then she ran to her bed. "Unni?" she asked. "Oh, I thought you were asleep. There's leftover cake from earlier if you want some. Eun-ju unni sent it." She told her. Minji glanced at the terrace. "Are you alright? You need some aspirin or something?" Dara asked. "No. I'm totally fine." she said rather calmly. "Why do you keep looking at the terrace? Is someone there?" Dara asked, going over the terrace. Minji quickly answered, "NO!" Dara backed away. She shocked herself at my own outburst, "I mean, no one's there! Who would climb a building to the fifth floor when there's an elevator?" She told her. "Okay… call me if you need anything." She said, doubt evident in her voice, then she left the room. Minji sighs. She went back out to the terrace. "Close call." he said. "I know."

He kissed her again. He pushed her to the wall. They pulled away, not knowing what to say next. She then crouched with her back against the wall, tears streaming down her face. "Mingkki? You alright?" he asked. "Nothing. It's just you're leaving already." she said, sniffling. He took her elbow and let her stand up then he hugged her. He whispered in her ear. "I love you." They broke apart then he brushed off strands of her hair off her face. "Don't think like that. I'm always here. Okay? Don't worry." They sat down on the terrace. "I wish we can just hook-up without anyone getting in the way." Minji blurted out suddenly. Taemin's eyes widen. "Minji, that's it! We can keep the whole 'us' thing a secret!" he exclaimed. She squeals slightly and hugs him. He checks his watch. "Oh my, it's eleven already! I have to get back before Soo Man finds out!" he panicked. "I'll see you next week?" she inquires. They kissed one last time then he climbed down the terrace then he disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the YG-Life building, Big Bang was left in the practice room to practice for their comeback. "Some party. We cleaned up, and then we have to get down here for rehearsal!" Seung-Ri complained. Then Daesung, who was silent the entire time, spoke up. "Hey guys, do you think that mushroom boy Taemin and his loud-mouth of a friend, what's his name? It's on the tip of my tongue." He started. "Onew. Leader of SHINee." Seung-Hyun answered. "Oh yeah. Do you think he sneaked into the premises to join the party? You know, robber style?" he continued. They all thought about it. But they just shrugged. But that wasn't keeping Daesung from finding out how he did it.

* * *

The next day, he approached Taemin in the Music Core. "Dude." He greets. "Oh, Annyong Haseo Daesung-sunbae." He bowed. "Can I ask you a favor?" he asks. "Anything."

"I'm daring you to a music duel."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Music duel. You know, like last week, 2NE1 vs. B2ST."

"You mean Big Bang vs. SHINee?"

"No. Daesung vs. Taemin."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll… quit Big Bang."

"What if I win? Am I doing the same?"

"Depends on you."

"Oh, Sunbae, no! I'm not doing it."

"Oh, why not? You afraid?"

"Uh, no. But it doesn't feel right."

Minho, who overheard their conversation, cuts in. "Daesung hyung, I'll do it." Taemin looks at him with wide eyes. "Great!" Daesung happily exclaims. "Next week will be the competition. Until then, see you." He says, bidding them goodbye.

The next week, the competition begins. Minho was shaking with fear. It's a sunbae he's competing with! Then the stage starts lighting up. "And now, for a special stage by Minho vs. Daesung!" Hyo-Rim shouts. "And we shall begin by Dae-Sung with his classic, Only Look At Me, Gwisun remix!"

Then the music started playing.

-fast forward-

"Oh, Look At Me Gwisun never gets old, but the remix seems something new. And now, for Minho with Replay, solo version!"

-fast forward-

"Replay solo version sounds difficult to sing, but sounds really cool. And now, for the decision!" They both look at the screen, and sees that Daesung won. Minho then had tears fall from his face. 'Goodbye SHINee.' He thought to himself. Taemin, who was backstage watching, eyes widened. 'No! What have I done?' Then he makes a run for the dressing room.

"Daesung!" someone yells. "I'm competing." Taemin comes out of the dark. Suddenly Lucifer started to play.

-fast forward-

"Ooh! The people changed their decision! Taemin is the winner by two points!" Joong-Ki excitedly announced. SHINee fans started squealing. Taemin then walked past Daesung, "Say goodbye to Big Bang." Daesung frowned at him.

* * *

"Hey it's just right he did that! We lost Minho!"

"Well we lost Daesung!"

"So what? You have Seungri!"

"STOP!" The producer of SBS Inkigayo yelled. "Now, this is the plan, listen closely. SHINee will still be able to perform but Taemin cannot. The original music will cover for Taemin. And if you put him back in, it will be SHINee's end as we know it." He told them. SHINee's members' eyes widen. They glare at Taemin. He then leaves the room, taking his scarf and jacket.

He walks around the city, and then he stops short. He looks to his left, then he saw the 2NE1 dorm. Tears then fell from his eyes.

* * *

While Taemin storms off, Yang Goon contacts G-Dragon. "Jiyong, I did it."

"That's great! But uh, hyung, we're rehearsing right now."

"Oh, keep going."

Then he hangs up. After rehearsal, Jiyong called CL. "C to the L!"

"Jiyong oppa?"

"He did it."

"Who?"

"YG hyung. He got Taemin fired."

"That's great!" she says fakely, but her face showed distress. 'Taemin is fired! What's Minji gonna say?' she thought. Jiyong on the other hand was babbling his way on the phone. "Hey, uhm, Jiyong oppa, I'm gonna have to call you back, kay? Love you." Then hung up, then she was struck with realization. 'Did I just tell him I love him? But we aren't dating!' she gasps, then started crying. Two minutes later, her tears subsided, "What's important is Minji. I have to tell her." She said to herself. As she pulled her phone out, it started ringing. It was Jiyong.

"Yobo-seyo?"

"I love you too." He shouted. Tears came to both their faces. "You're not saying that just because I did right?" she confirmed. Jiyong then started sniffling. "Open your terrace door." He instructs. She runs to the bedroom and opens the glass door. Jiyong then swiftly snaked his arm on her waist and kissed her deeply. They pulled away, and then tears fell from her face then hugged him tightly. Suddenly a voice was heard from the door. "Modu baksu cheo! Chae Rin and Jiyong are together now!" It was Bommie unni. Chae Rin smiled. "Why did you hang up on me anyway?" he asked curiosity on his face. "Minji's gonna snap. Youngbae told me." Bommie unni whispered. "Why would I snap?" Minji asked. CL sighed. They left the room, leaving Jiyong with Minji.

* * *

"Minji, Taemin got fired." Jiyong oppa said. My eyes widen. "What?" I prayed for it to be a joke. "Daesung thought that Taemin sneaked into the anniversary party a few weeks ago and dared him to some sort of sing-off. He didn't want to do it so Minho did it on Taemin's behalf. Minho lost so he was off SHINee. Taemin did and impromptu solo against Daesung and he won, so Daesung is now off Big Bang. SBS requested that Taemin is no longer allowed to perform with SHINee. Technicality? He's fired. I'm so sorry." Jiyong explained. I cried harder. He left the room. I quickly rummaged through my bunk, and I found my phone. I then called him. "Taemin?"

"Minji? –sniffle-"

"Are you alright?"

"I- I don't know."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm-I'm going back home. To Incheon."

"Taemin, wait. Come over. We'll try and think of something. –sniffle-"

"Sure. But please don't cry."

"-sniffle- I'll try."

"Love you."

"-sniffle- Love you too."

* * *

"Minji, relax. He'll come." Dara unni tried to console me. "I can't. What if he left? Without even saying goodbye? Unni, I can't live like this!" I was feeling a little jumpy and afraid. "I'm just nervous. Maybe it's Sang-Hyun oppa. He's working with Papa YG to get rid of Taemin. And maybe you are." I said absentmindedly. She gasps loudly. "How dare you think our family as traitors? Sang-Hyun would never dare to do that! And Minji, we're best friends! How could you doubt me like that?" She angrily shouted. "Then why are you denying it?" she gasps wildly, out of words. She leaves the dorm, going to somewhere my guess would be T.O.P. oppa's apartment. Then I heard a bird call. I looked at the terrace, Taemin's already there. "I'm leaving SM already. I'm moving to back to Incheon." He said simply, but his voice cracked. "But, Taemin, what if you get into an accident on your way there? Why can't you just stay?" I pleaded. "I can't. They're going to follow me around. I can't be here anymore Minji." He explains. "But what about our relationship, Taemin? What's going to happen?" I asked, sitting on the floor. "I don't know, but I'll come back for you. I promise."

"You sure?" I asked. He nods. "Why can't I just quit and I'll go with you?"

"As good as that sounds, just because I got fired doesn't mean you have to. Alright?"

We spent the rest of the night talking. "Taemin, do you believe in being star-crossed?"

"What's that?"

"Being star-crossed. You know, when a relationship is often thwarted by people who don't like the other. Like… Romeo and Juliet. Their families don't approve of them getting married but in the end they just killed themselves."

"Just like us."

"Huh?"

"Just like us. We're star-crossed. SM and YG won't approve of this if they found out."

"I never thought of it that way…"

"It is, but promise me you won't be like Juliet and make people think you're dead so that you can just see me."

"I'm not that kind of person, Taemin. But promise."

Then we saw a small ray of light. Sunrise. Well, technically sunrise. Korea is the Land of the Morning Calm, we rarely see sunrises. He then stands up. "I have to go now before they find me." I hugged him tightly, tears falling from my eyes. He wipes them away with his thumb then kissed me. He climbed down our terrace, then I ran to our room, crying.

(But what supposedly was a room with people asleep was Bom unni and Youngbae oppa waking each other up with a make-out. Eef. Chae Rin unni was in the bathroom.)

* * *

I then fell asleep but I heard Dara unni's voice. I woke up, but pretended to be asleep, and I saw her watching me sleep when the door opened. "Sandara, wake Minji up then go to the YG-Life building." It was Papa YG in our dorms. She shook me awake. "Mingkki, up. Papa YG is looking for you." I then sat up, but I hit my head on the ceiling. "Aah. Sh…t." (No seriously. I said Sh…t. not Shit. It's not a censorship. I didn't emphasize my 'I'.)

* * *

I'm feeling suspicious with Minji's moves lately. She's always been down, not feeling good about herself or weak. She's not dancing to herself like she used to. She's more on sitting on her bunk murmuring things and feeling very down. But I don't think it's about Daesung's resignation. If it would have been, she would've gone with me to the meeting when I invited her. But she didn't. It isn't about Taemin isn't it?

"It's just; Minji doesn't want Taemin to leave. It's kind of making her feel down lately, and she would cry while rehearsing Go Away just recently." Chae Rin said.

"The song doesn't speak to her anymore." Young-Bae said.

"It used to be her favorite song on our album and the one she mostly sings on her way home, but now it's Love Is Ouch. She's singing it to herself and it's like she wants the song to be hers." Bom added.

"Sometimes she would even cry when the bridge part plays already_. Hangbokae_ _yongwonhee, yongwonhee, yongwonhee, hamkihandago!_" Jiyong said, teasing Bom by singing her part while making funny faces. Chae Rin hits his shoulder, from my guess, hard, because he was wincing.

"She was always happy, but now she's bringing us all down with her." Dara butted in.

"I've noticed that ever since the party. She looks pretty much love-sick." Seung-Hyun worriedly added.

Minji's in love with Taemin? It can't be! I can't believe it!

* * *

"Leo Jung, you are now free to date Gong Minji." Papa YG announces. My jaw drops. My eyes fill with water and I yelled, "Date him? That's downright insane! Who the hell in their right minds would do that?"

"Listen here, you," Papa YG said, clutching my elbow hard. "If you don't date him, you are going to get fire right on the spot, understand?" and lets go of me. "Can I just have a few weeks to myself?" I requested. "That's it!" Eun-ju unni then tackled me to the floor. "Eun-ju! Slow down!" Papa YG shouted and pulled Eun-ju unni away from me, anger in her eyes.

Then as I was dismissed off Papa YG's office, Dara unni came running to me. "Minji! Minji! Minji!" she reached me, and she was panting. "Whoa, sit and slow down." I joked a little. "So uh, you were right. My brother's a traitor, my family is not trustworthy, and I should just stop telling him everything, blah blah blah…" she trailed off. She took a huge breath. "He's planning on giving you a lawsuit and then a forced date rule." She said quickly. "WHAT?" I screamed. I then ran away, not sure where I'm going.

* * *

"Seung Ri oppa, what do I do?" I ask him. "Listen. This is how you do it. You pack your stuff up, bags, boxes, anything you want to bring and tell everyone that you quit. I'll then call Taemin to come get you. Then you stay in the room and do some 'last-minute packing', then I tell YG hyung that if he wants you to stay, then he has to accept that you're in love with Taemin-sshi." He advises. "Oppa you're a genius!" I squealed. I hugged him. "Okay, okay. Just go and 'pack'." he says, with air quotes then left me to myself. I took everything out, clothes, shoes, accessories, notebooks, duvets, everything mine. I'm not sure if I'm ready, but I'm prepared.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Seung-Ri**

"Hyung! I just got a call from Minji! She's quitting!" Seung-Ri barged into the conference room. CL, Bom, Dara, Young Bae, Seung-Hyun and Ji Yong suddenly gasp. "What?" YG stood from his place. He put the meeting into a halt and they all boarded the vans and left for the dorms.

"WHAT?" Taemin exclaims. I knew he would say that. "That's what I heard. Seung-Ri sunbae called me." I answered. "Hyung, please drive me there." As soon as we left the room, someone yelled. "Yah! Where are you two going with Jonghyun's reckless driving!" Key hyung shouted. He came out of the kitchen bringing his evil spatula, but we made a run for the door, the parking lot and finally, the car. We drove off, almost exceeding the speed limit. "Why is she quitting hyung?" he asked. "I don't know Taemin, but I have a feeling it's about you." I explain. "We're here. Thanks hyung." He left the car almost immediately.

A knock on the door was heard, and I opened the door, and people started flooding the room. Papa YG, CL unni, Bommie unni, Dara unni, Jiyong oppa, Seung-Hyun oppa, Young Bae oppa, Daesung oppa, Seung-Ri oppa, Gummy unni, PSY sunbae, Dong-Wook oppa, and oddly, Boom sunbae. They all came and gave me a hug and bid me goodbye. Seung-Ri oppa just kept winking at me. I stuck my tongue out. Everyone left the room. I put my ear near the door and everyone started talking. "I can't believe she's leaving."

"I know."

"Why is she leaving anyway?"

"Taemin was too much too handle?"

"She's thinking about love too much."

"Everyone is like that Youngbae. Don't tell me you're not thinking about me when we're away from each other."

"Unni, not the time for that."

"Seung-Ri? What are you doing?"

"Uh, Seohyun!"

"Oh-kay."

"You two dating? Since when?"

"I liked her as soon as I met her on your Mianhae video."

"I am a MATCHMAKER!"

-laugh-

Suddenly I heard a knock on the terrace window. I look to see who it was. It was Taemin. I rushed to open the door. I hugged him right away. Tears then fell from my face. "I heard you were leaving so I rushed here right away." He said. I hugged him again. "I missed you so much." I whispered. "I missed you too." I saw tears from his eyes. Suddenly the door opened. "Seung-Ri oppa! What is it?" I asked him. "Stay in here. I'm going to tell them something." He instructed. He left the room. We put our ears to the door. "Seung-Ri? What is it?"

"She really likes Taemin, hyung. You do know that since he left she's been depressed, and the only way she can rid of the depression is if Taemin was in here."

"Your point?" Bommie unni asked.

"Wait." Then the door opened. "You, Taemin! Enter from the door, and as soon as I say 'Minji! Taemin's here!' you come out of the door and hug him as if you didn't meet him in here. YG Hyung will see how you love each other and I tell him that if he wants you to stay, he's going to accept that you're in love with him, got it?" he instructed. We nodded. He then exited the room. I kissed him for the first time in two weeks. I hugged him. He ran to the terrace then disappeared.

Then I heard the door open and fast footsteps. I guess he was running. "Where's Minji?" he asked frantically. "Taemin!" CL unni squealed. "CL, get away from him." Papa YG instructed. I guess she hugged him. Then I heard a knock. "Minji… Taemin's here." Seung-Ri oppa said. I guess that's my cue. I open the door. I started acting. My eyes widen. I jumped on him. "TAEMIN!" I started crying again. "Come on, help me pack. I'm coming with you to Incheon. I already called my mom." I lied. Bommie unni's eyes widen. She saw right through me. I opened the door and ran inside, dragging Taemin with me.

* * *

"Seung-Ri! This is a set-up isn't it?" I yelled. Seung-Ri's eyes widened. I guess I wasn't supposed to say that. "Is this is a joke, Seung-Ri?" Papa YG asked. Uh-oh. I'm in huge trouble after this. "Uh… No. You see, Minji has been depressed all the time I didn't want to see the day she would be unconscious and put in a casket all because of love and us lining up wearing black and praying for her soul. You see what I mean?" I never knew Seung-Ri was so deep. "Well, she does seem happy with him around… Fine, you kids win, but if he hurts her, it's on you." He says and reaches for the door.

* * *

As I opened the door, I saw Taemin holding Minji while she shed tears. He looks at me and bows lightly. I bow at him too. Minji sniffles a bit. "What do you want?" she rudely asks. "I'd like to say something to Taemin." I hesitated for a bit, but I said it. "Taemin, since you're out of SM now," I took a breath, "welcome to the YG family." I announced. She jumped off Taemin's grasp and hugged me. "Thank you so much Papa YG!" she squeals. Taemin stands up and shook hands with me. "When does training start?" he asks. Then Jiyong said through the door, "Make him a Big Bang member hyung!" Minji laughs. "What he said." I told them both. Taemin's eyes widen. "Kansamnida sajangnim!" he bows. "Only 2NE1 calls me sajangnim. You can call me hyung." Minji punches me playfully. As we exit the room, Jiyong and the others start warming up to Taemin. My head is already creating an outline plan for Taemin. His first Big Bang albums, then his own solo album, and then Big Bang's Japanese comeback and his Japanese Debut. Minji smiles at me and joins her unnis in their van heading to the building. And that kid needs to properly carry out his pretty boy image. And he should keep his blonde curls.

* * *

**So peepz... The fics I saved on my USB will be posted here, and the link to these stories will be posted on livejournal. Don't worry, this is only back-up. And if you want to post comments, post it on livejournal, and not here. I don't want to get hated by all of you going to so much trouble just to comment on this fic.**

**kwonjirinlee-**


End file.
